This invention relates in general to warning alarms and in particular to warning alarms which detect the presence of hypodermic syringe needles.
2. Prior Art
Fear of puncture by a contaminated hypodermic syringe needle is common among health care workers, police officers and others who may come into contact with contaminated needles. In the past, protection has relied upon the use of protective clothing. No device is known, however, which can be used by police officers or others to search in pockets or similar areas for needles and which will raise an alarm if a needle is detected. The objective of the present invention is to provide a warning device which will warn of potential exposure to contaminated needles so that appropriate measures may be taken to avoid contamination from needles.